Size does not matter
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki and the gang are sitting around enjoying a nice discussion about er, well you'll just have to read to find out.


**Author: Okay I don't know exactly where i got the idea but here it is. Okay basically Mai, Nao, Natsuki, Mikoto, Shizuru, a drunken Midori, Yukino and Haruka are sitting quietly while discussing 'important' matters. Enjoy :) **

**Size does not Matter **

"Oh come on Mai, you can't seriously have the biggest breasts here" Natsuki said as she looked at Mai. "I don't know Natsuki, if you look at everyone else's I've got the biggest of them all" Mai replied as she felt a little embarrassed saying that out loud. Natsuki frowned as she looked down at her own chest.

"I still reckon my chest is bigger then yours" Natsuki argued as she crossed her arms. "Boobs galore" Midori interrupted, raising her hand in the air as though she had just triumphed. Everyone looked at her before she lied back onto the couch looking as though she had fallen asleep.

"Remind me why we brought her along?" Nao asked sounding very annoyed. "Because she's our entertainment" Shizuru smiled happily. "Anyway, Natsuki if you want to see who's chests are bigger we're going to need our expert judge" Mai said and turned to Mikoto. Mikoto looked up after she finished slurping a noodle.

"Did you just eat our entire dinner?!" Natsuki yelled as Mikoto belched. "Figures, this is what we get for letting her gird the food" Haruka complained as she eyed Mikoto. "It's guard Haruka" Yukino corrected as she whispered into Haruka's ear. Haruka burst into anger and she threw a tantrum which got everyone's attention except for the sleeping Midori.

"Uh right, Mikoto can you see who has the bigger chest out of me and Natsuki?" Mai asked as she turned her attention back to Mikoto. Mikoto nodded as she got up. She dashed over to Natsuki as she dived into the girl's chest. Natsuki let out a scream as she and Mikoto fell back onto the sofa. Mikoto rubbed her head in Natsuki's chest with a smile.

She got up and quickly jumped over at Mai diving into her chest. Mai looked up as she sighed. Mikoto pulled her head out as she looked up at Mai. "Mai's is bigger and fluffier too" Mikoto replied looking up for a moment, just to dive her head back down and continue rubbing her head in Mai's chest again. "Well I think that answers that question" Mai said as she smiled.

Natsuki regaining consciousness sat up as she eyed Mai. "Well it doesn't matter, it's not the size of breasts that matters, but it's how well you use them" Natsuki stood up as she looked up. "Uh Mayo brain, I think it's 'not the size of the gun that matters, but how well you use it'" Nao interrupted as she smiled.

Natsuki's eye twitched and shot a glare at Nao. "Well these things are lethal weapons" Natsuki said as she pointed at her chest. "Uh yeah right" Nao replied, yawning nonchalantly. Gritting her teeth she held herself back from attacking Nao. "Hmph, who here thinks my breast are lethal weapons?" Natsuki asked as she turned her attention to everyone.

Her eyes looked around the room while everyone was silent and looking at each other. Natsuki noticed only one hand up. Not surprised it was Shizuru's as she was sitting happily. "See I got one vote" Natsuki bragged as she looked back at Nao. "Pfft Shizuru raises her hand for anything that involves Natsuki in it, watch" Nao replied as she looked at Shizuru.

"Raise your hand if you think Natsuki is cute" Nao called out to Shizuru. Shizuru immediately raised her hand then lowered it. "Raise your hand if you think Natsuki should leave" Nao called out again. Shizuru once again raised her hand. "I see your point" Natsuki muttered. "Raise your hand if you think Natsuki needs to get laid" Nao called out as she smiled devilishly.

Natsuki's eyes widened just to see everyone in the room, had their hands up. "Hey is this some voting pole or something?!" Natsuki yelled as she got angry. Everyone nodded their head which made Natsuki even more angry and embarrassed. "Grr forget it" Natsuki huffed and she sat down crossing her arms.

"You know in a time like this, Midori would..." Nao trailed of as she turned to the drunken girl. "That's the way uh huh uh huh I like them uh huh uh huh" Midori sang as she sat up before falling back asleep. "Right on cue" Nao muttered as she sighed.

"Sheesh some give her some boobs or something" Haruka called out. Everyone immediately looked at her with a questioning look. "Oh don't look so surprised, it's you guys who are a bad influenza on me" Haruka replied. "Its influence Haruka" Yukino whispered into Haruka's ear.

Everyone looked away as they turned their attention back to Natsuki. "What, I'm bummed out, okay?" Natsuki asked as she curled up into a little ball. "I think will call it a night before Midori starts up with her..." Mai said but was stopped as they turned their attention to Midori.

"Boobs!" Midori called out as she began groping Nao. "Gaaaahhhhh!!! Why am I always seated next to her?" Nao asked and she quickly dashed off. Midori got up and began chasing Nao. "You guys are immature, let's go Yukino" Haruka said as she got up offering her hand to Yukino. Yukino nodded and took Haruka's hand walking off hand in hand with Haruka.

"Mai, can you make me some Ramen when we get back?" Mikoto asked, looking up at Mai hungrily. "Sure thing Mikoto" Mai replied with a smile. "Yay" Mikoto cheered as she jumped onto Mai's back. Mai laughed, then got up carrying the girl on her back.

"I want boobies" Midori sang and ran past Natsuki. "Aaaahhhhhh someone get a chain and post or something on this woman!" Nao cried out as she ran out the door with a drunken Midori following after her. Natsuki sat up and found herself all alone in the room.

"Hmph stupid Mai and her big breasts" Natsuki pouted. "Hm is this issue really hurting my Natsuki?" asked a seductive voice. Natsuki's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head around to the source of the voice. She was met by a pair of red crimson eyes and a sly smile.

"S-Shizuru" Natsuki said nervously. "Ara if Natsuki really wants her breasts to grow bigger, perhaps I could help, hm?" Shizuru asked as her voice turned Natsuki's blood flow to an increased pace. "W-what do you have in mind?" Natsuki asked now wishing she never asked.

"Why Natsuki, I though you would never ask" Shizuru replied as her smile turned into a somewhat chilling smile. "If Natsuki were to lend me her body for a night I could make them grow an inch hm?" Shizuru asked as she snaked her arms around Natsuki's body. 'Gulp' Natsuki thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

Next day at school

"Shizuru you liar, they only grew half an inch" Natsuki muttered as she sat there in her chair shaking. Her skin was a paler colour and her eyes looked like they had just seen death.

Mai looked at the girl with a worried look. "Cheer up Natsuki, half an inch in one night is not bad" Mai said as she tried to cheer Natsuki up. "No if you saw what Shizuru did you would be feeling like this too" Natsuki replied as her body went all emotionless.

'She does something new every week; I think I'm going to have to find a different topic' Natsuki thought. Natsuki looked down at her chest. 'Still small' she concluded.

**End **

**Omake:**

**Natsuki: (looking at her chest) Come on, grow already **

**Shizuru: Ara Natsuki who are you talking to? **

**Natsuki: (turns around slowly looking up at the girl) uh no one, nothing**

**Nao: Aaaaahhhhhh will someone get this girl off me!**

**Midori: oh come on Nao you were enjoying it last night **

**Everyone: (everyone goes silent as they look at Nao) **

**Nao: S-shut up, hey Blackfang64, why haven't you got her off me yet? **

**Blackfang64: I'm just waiting for something **

**Nao: uh like what **

**Midori: this (kisses Nao on the lips causing everyone to gasp) **

**Blackfang64: That, uh gotta go bye (runs off) **

**Nao: (_Damm you Blackfang64, hey this isn't half bad, she tastes like alcohol_) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Okay this story was a little bizarre even for me. Finally I've actually gotten around to typing something up, stupid school work. Well read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
